Into The Hills
by SkyEagle
Summary: When Alex moves to Berehaven to escape her past she meets a man she thought didn't exist. Can she trust him enough to enter his world? Or will her demons that might have followed her from New York haunt her dreams. -Sorry for the bad summary but is loosely based on POTO with Christine and The Phantom as modern day Alex and Nick. Will not follow the same Christine storyline-
1. Chapter 1

The room around here was eerily silent in the room even though in the distance she could hear the usual nocturnal sounds of Berehaven, the small town right on the front face of a mountain, surrounded by hills and valleys. It was nice here compared to her usual surroundings of New York, the place which held too many memories for Alex. When she got offered the job as a history teacher at the local highschool she couldn't refuse. She would have done anything to get away from New York. Berehaven was the usual small mountain town enough locals to be called a town but when winter hit, people with more money than sense flooded the town for the famous ski slopes. She didn't bother to socialise much, only the occasional lunch with the other faculty from work. The women with nothing better to do than gossip about _who's getting with the hot PE teacher this week._ When asked if she was single, with the reply of yes the other women attempted to set her up with Jack, a 30 something year old English teacher who apparently loved "romantic books" but couldn't utter a word without losing the run of himself. He was friendly but she would never be attracted to him like that.

Alex hadn't dated at all since Brax, she couldn't trust anyone after him. She couldn't even be in the same room with a man until recently nevermind date one! And even with protest her coworkers set up a date for them with it ending in an awkward hug goodbye.

It wasn't until she met the man who at first terrified her that she realised that not all men are monsters, some are just judged and misunderstood. It wasn't until she met Nick that she finally felt safe after two years of living in the dark, alone and terrified. Only now she would have to trust a man that used darkness to his advantage.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke with a start, jumping from the bed staring at the alarm clock sitting on the floor next to the bed and the unpackaged night table sitting in the corner, _shit I'm going to be in so much trouble._ I was late once again finding it hard to sleep and even harder to wake up. I raced to the bathroom avoiding looking at myself in the mirror, brushing my teeth and throwing on the clothes I had laid out the night before. I ran a brush through my brown hair that needed more attention than a new born baby at this point and raced into the kitchen forgoing breakfast and grabbing my keys. Its days like this I regret choosing the house furthest away from the town itself, _but that's what you wanted, isn't it? To be away from people, alone again…_ Running to the car taking my usual glance at the empty house on the top of the ridge overlooking the town, I attempted to make it to the school on time.

When I finally made it, I was five minutes late but at least I had History first they were always late to class. "Ms. Branson, may I see you for a moment", a voice came from behind me. _Shit its principle Decker, damn it he knows I'm late again…_ "Sorry for the interruption but we have a situation at the moment. Last night Mr. Smith had an accident and fell down his stairs. He's ok but will be out for at least 6 weeks and we have no other Senior History teachers except you. Now I know you only teach freshman and sophomores but we have someone who will cover your classes so you can teach seniors. Is that ok with you?" _Oh, so he didn't notice I was late. Senior history? Those kids are like 4 years younger than me how am I going to teach them!_ "Of course principle Decker, whatever I can do to help. I hope Mr. Smith will be ok". I reply before I even know it's out of my mouth. _You idiot, what were you thinking?!_

"Perfect", he replies. "You can start this morning; they're in room 11C. Best of luck, they're a tough bunch".

 _Crap, what have I gotten myself into?_

An hour later I step out of the small room, tears threatening. _Tough? Tough? That was the understatement of the year! They looked as if they wanted to kill me._ I tried the nice act, but tomorrow I would be more prepared, just you wait. _Who are you kidding; you couldn't be tough or strict if you tried._ Well at least I would know who to stay the furthest away from.

I made my way to the staff room and when I got there plopped into a seat near the window. Ms. Alcott, Ava, the one co-worker I had who I actually liked came and sat beside me. "Jeez I heard what you did, senior history? That's bold." "Yeah tell me about it", I replied. Ava turned to face me in her seat her blonde hair sweeping over her shoulder, "so… you still on for tonight? Drinks at Lori's at 8pm ok?" _Shit yet another thing I forgot, Ava's birthday._ It was tomorrow and because we had the day off thanks to some local holiday she decided drinks tonight would be a good idea. "Oh yeah of course I'll see you at 8", I murmured trying to sound enthuiasitc … and failing. "Perfect! I'm so excited, oh you can bring someone if you want Kate's bringing Matt… you know the hot guy from the bar across from the cinema" _Like I have someone to bring…_ "Uh yeah sure, he seems nice I got to run but I'll see you at 8". And like that I ran out of the room to my next lesson.

The day passed pretty quickly, lunch was uneventful and even study period was without the usual students constantly making noise. I drove home in silence, finally reaching the door I slid the key into the lock, pausing to once again look up at the house on the ridge. It was a daily habit, maybe one day there would be a light on or some sign of change, but for now I was pretty sure it was either abandoned or belonged to some rich tycoon who only came for ski season. I collapsed on my bed finally breathing a sigh of relief only to remember I had that stupid party. _Just don't go… no one will notice_. I knew I had to id given Ava my word no matter how much I hated parties.

Three hours later I'd successfully made it to the bar, it was small, cramped, and dark but it was the local for all the youngish residents of Berehaven. I greeted Ava and gave her a card turning to see Kate and her new man sitting down the bar. The music playing was terrible some mix of rock and folk. Personally I much preferred classical or opera but that was just my taste, and my father's influence. He was a classical violinist, pretty well known. He was god knows where playing with some prestigious orchestra in Europe I think, my mother his no. 1 fan travelling with him while I was stuck here. When I looked around the bar was getting more packed. _If I sneak out now no one will notice, I can come back inside later and say my farewells after the cake._ I slowly made my way outside, dodging the many bodies dancing to the frantic beat of the song. When the cool air outside hit my face it was a relief, although there were many drunken smokers outside getting rowdy. I looked down the side of the bar and its empty, somewhere I can finally get silence- thank god.

As I make my way down the, well alley, it gets darker and darker my eyes trying to adjust to the black nothingness with only slivers of light from the streetlights a few meters away, covered by the tightly packed buildings. There's a crash from behind me then a cackle of laughter no doubt coming from one of the many drunkards. I turn to look at the commotion unaware of a black figure coming up behind me. I felt warmth emitting from something behind me and turn to see a wall of muscle. I open my mouth to scream from shock, _how had this thing been so silent?_ However no sound comes out as a gloved hand is clamped tightly over my mouth. _RUN!_ Is the only thought in my mind but my legs don't have the same idea. I stand stock still my body locked in fear and my heart screaming _please, please not again, please._ "Shhh shhh its ok, its ok", a deep baritone voice says almost like its travelling on the wind and not the person- man standing in front of me.

Suddenly he takes a step back, releasing his hold on my mouth and puts his hands up in a sign of peace. "It's ok, please don't be frightened. I didn't mean to alarm you". When he lets go my body sways, a reaction and side effect of the panic attacks I have been getting recently. His face is in complete darkness, I can't make out any features but I can feel his eyes burning, searching my face for some sign. I feel black dots appearing in my field of vision and my body feels like it's on a boat, pitching side to side, unsteady. The last thing I remember is my body falling towards the damp ground but never reaching it. A sense of calm washes over me, the feeling of safety and warmth when strong arms wrap around me. And then everything is gone.


End file.
